Telephones, particularly mobile telephones, are becoming increasingly important in the lives of many people. The use of mobile telephones has grown dramatically and these devices are now a fixture in our society. It is now common to see people walking down the street, riding a bus, or having a meal while talking on a telephone. These devices can allow people to conduct their personal and professional business in a more efficient manner because they can communicate directly with others and receive immediate feedback. Mobile telephones allow people to convey desired information to others.
The telephone has also changed over time. Now telephones can be separate devices or they can include other devices, such as a personal desk assistant (PDA), a camera, or a video camera. In addition, telephones need not establish a dedicated point-to-point connection, but the telephone signal can be divided into separate packets and transmitted to the other telephone over wired or wireless (or combinations of wired and wireless) networks.
Telephone remote accessories have also proliferated. Telephone remote accessories include telephone headsets, both wired and wireless, as well as automobile products that allow a telephone to function “hands free” through an automobile's built-in audio and entertainment system. These accessories can allow users to benefit from some or all of a telephone's functions without actually hand-holding or handling the actual telephone. In the case of a telephone handset, the user might access telephone features and control basic telephone functions with buttons on the headset itself. In the case of an automobile system, the user might access telephone features and control basic telephone functions by interacting with buttons or knobs on the automobile's dash or steering wheel.
The increased accessibility associated with mobile telephones can have great advantages, but it can also be inefficient, disruptive, or distracting when unwanted phone calls are received or a caller lingers on the line too long. It can be difficult to find a socially acceptable method to end or postpone the call.